


I like writing [for you]

by jadedgold



Series: palanca [1]
Category: Noli Me Tangere & Related Works - José Rizal
Genre: M/M, Modern ish AU, Palanca, Recoletter, cute nila, school au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-29 02:50:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12621476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jadedgold/pseuds/jadedgold
Summary: placido likes writing, he writes all the time. but he’s never really written something so earnest for anyone in particular, save for maybe this once.





	I like writing [for you]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [threefouram](https://archiveofourown.org/users/threefouram/gifts).



> it’s already a warning and a disclaimer that this was very flimsily written, for [not-so-] good reason ahah.

If Penitente were to write a recoletter to Pelaez

* * *

 

Juanito,

You always seemed to be the type of person who’d be on his phone whenever you go out.

  
You always seemed to be something like a fuckboy. (Haha)

  
You always seemed to not have a single care in the world; a spoiled rich kid who only knew how to look at the mirror.

  
You’ve always only been until what seems to be.

Now not to get too poetic, or, whatever, haha. I just need to admit that, well, I like it whenever you ask me for help. Sometimes I’d like to imagine you do that just to spend time with me. Which is quite imposing of me to think but you’d let me off, won’t you Pelaez?

Uhm, hi. I write, I like writing, you like what I write, I like that you like what I write — this isn’t getting anywhere, but, uhm, thank you for supporting me so much and all. Never pegged you as the type of person to read much of anything, haha.

_I guess my calm demeanor completely dissipates at the mere thought of you._

Okay — so I write, but this, this is out of my comfort zone, judge me if you want (laugh if you will) but — I never write these things, god what should I say, uhm, mahal kita? Hahaha kidding, you are a great friend though. I’d also like to thank you for the notebook you gave me. The paper was great and it was even hard bound! Ah, and, that erasable pen, it was very cool. So, yes, thank you.

Uhm,

It’s, it’s sweet. How you pay attention to people, to me mostly, but people. You’re more perceptive than you let on for, and more kind-hearted than most people credit you for. I like how natural we feel together, and, yeah.

Ah, uhm, you’re really, well, mesmerizing when you play violin, haha. It makes my heart churn, if that made sense to you. But some people say it’s just because you guys are rich and all — I don’t want to get into detail but, you know, actually okay fine —

Some people said that you have every luxury you want so you have, like, presumably, every minute to waste on anything, really. And, sure, maybe that is so but I feel the passion when you play, the colours permeating into my soul and it’s so beautiful I’d love to hear it everyday.

_So, well, I wouldn’t give you my words, and you must never give me your music, but I’d share it all with you, all our lives._

_Did that sound like a proposal?_

And, finally, I guess I’d just like to say, uhm, I’m here for you. (?) It may be something that’s become hackneyed, but, if you feel you need to hear it, just, come to me.

I see it in your expression when we talk physics or math, you don’t like it, really. Not in the [it’s too difficult, I give up] way (or actually, maybe that too HAHA). But, because I know your heart is in the arts, in Visa, but your family would never approve.

I just want to remind you that your interests, or, yeah, they don’t make you any less of a person. And I wish you all the best, and would give you all my support, if you would choose to pursue music.

So, there’s that, haha, it doesn’t sound like me at all, it isn’t something I do after all. I spent the whole night debating over whether or not I should actually write this palanca; it’s nearly 5, and, here you go.

  
Nagmamahal, Placido Penitente

  
P.S. This is the first palanca I’ve ever written, and, uhm, I’m glad it was for you.

P.P.S. What are we anyway? — i’d be glad to call you my boyfriend ahah matutulog na nga lang ako; I have a strong feeling you didn’t sleep either from excitement of being roommates, how cute, okay.

**Author's Note:**

> ive been pestering a friend for a palanca lately and this suddenly made its way into my mind. 
> 
> haha. 
> 
> ill bet you my life she won’t write it (aka im willing to put my life at stake for anything from her. Hahaha mahal ko siya guys ayun lang naman)
> 
>  
> 
> but anyway
> 
> it was made purely out of fun, haha. hope you enjoyed (?)


End file.
